


the same ceiling

by ayykaashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 2nd year middle school vs 2nd year high school, AoKuro - Freeform, AoKuro Week 2017, M/M, Switching bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: By some twist of fate, second year middle school Aomine switches bodies with his second year high school self. When he wakes up, the first thing he sees is his room with some differences, starting from his slippers to his voice, all the way to the naked man under his blanket. || aokuro day 5 prompt: time travel/alternate time





	the same ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im a sucker for any kuroko pairing, and diverging a bit from canon to characterize and all hhhhhhh. also! i was planning to write for all days for aokuro week, but i only had a computer and internet now so :---) rip me HUHU.
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this!! happy aokuro week everyone hihi <3

Upon waking up, the first thing Aomine noticed was that his room felt _huge_ all of a sudden.

The ceiling was the same dirty white as it was last night, but the lack of basketball-related things in his room seemed to have freed up some space. His bed was the same, with the same covers he slept on and his blanket simply falling off one side of the said furniture. He glanced to the side and saw the same side table he’s had since he was six, and his house slippers—

That seemed a bit too large for his feet size.

Sleepily, Aomine yawned and blinked the tears away. He sat up and stretched his arms, cracking his neck as he did so. He let out a wince at the loud sounds his body made. He must really be out of it to crack like that.

He threw off whatever part of the blanket that was on him off the side, and swung his legs over the bed. He slid his feet in the comfortable house slippers, and wriggled his toes. Huh. A perfect fit?

Just as he was about to stand up, a hand came from under the covers and dragged him back to bed. He let out a grunt and blinked at how… _raspy_ his voice got. Was he sick or something? He looked back down to see something moving under the fluffy blue blanket, until a small tuft of blue hair made itself known. “Aomine-kun,” the…voice from below spoke, “It’s too early.”

Silence settled over them and Aomine, against his mind’s urges to _think calmly_ , let out a scream and fell off the bed. However, after his scream died down, he winced at how loud his voice was.

“W-What?” Aomine asked, again wincing at how rough his voice sounded, “Who the fuck are you?” He raised a shaky finger up to his blanket, his butt skidding across his carpeted floor to stick close to the door. “W-what are you doing in my bed?”

The blanket shifted again, and to Aomine’s surprise, a familiar figure came out from under it.

In his naked glory, Kuroko Tetsuya sat up and let the blanket cover his lower half. His bedhead was its usual mess, but Aomine zoned in more on the…hickeys on his neck and the particularly darkening mark on one of his nipples. “Aomine-kun, what are you saying?” He yawned, and Aomine gulped loudly as he saw the smaller marks underneath his shadow’s jaw. “How sleepy are you to not recognize me?”

Aomine felt his throat go dry at the scene. This was a dream, right? How-what- _Tetsu?_ He looked around his room some more. Everything was in normal place, except maybe, yeah, the lack of basketball stuff around and the presence of _Kuroko fucking Tetsuya_ in the _nude_ in his bed.

Aside from those, things were perfectly in place.

“T-Tetsu.” Aomine could hear himself squeaking, even with the sudden presence of his deep voice. Shit, did puberty come in his sleep or something? Not the best time for it to come, especially with his _best friend naked in his bed!_

Tetsu blinked sleepily at him, and Aomine let his mind shut down.

Immediately, Aomine raised a fist to himself and started punching himself in the face, ignoring the worried calls of the other male.

Around his third punch in, he started to feel woozy. Shit, his fist felt _huge_ right now and his knuckles felt heavy. He took note of how his legs just seemed so…long now.

A heavy pressure settled on Aomine’s punching arm, and he blinked.

Ah, Tetsu.

Holding him back from punching more, probably.

Wait, if he was still staring at the same guy, that means this whole thing isn’t a dream. Tetsu was here, in the flesh, a bit bigger than normal but still…tiny.

 _What_.

A gentle shake took him out of his disorganized thoughts. “Aomine-kun?”

Dark blue eyes bore into concerned sky blue ones before trailing further down, further, and further…

_Holy fuck._

_Where was the blanket._

Aomine passed out.

 

* * *

 

“Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun?”

Dazedly, Aomine blinked back to reality, facing the same ceiling as earlier. However, Tetsu was still there, kneeling on the floor by his side. This time, his shadow was fully clothed in an oversized varsity jacket and basketball shorts.

He looked good, Aomine had to admit.

“Aomine-kun, are you okay?” Whoa, Tetsu’s voice got deeper too? Shit, did they _all_ hit puberty overnight or something? “You took quite a beating there, from yourself no less.”

Huh? Oh, yeah, this…this wasn’t a dream. “Tetsu?” He asked, not trusting his voice right now, “Is-is that really you?”

Tetsu blinked, confusion showing in his scarily blank face. “Yes, I’m concerned why you wouldn’t think I am me.”

Aomine took his time before replying. Seeing Tetsu now made him realize how…different he looked. His jaw seems sharper than before, and his cheekbones stood out more. His eyes had a different feel to them now, and his hair seemed a bit longer too.

His eyes trailed down to the jacket he wore, noting its dark color and the hints of red on it, reading the kanji on the chest area. “Why do you have a high school varsity jacket?”

Something told Aomine that wasn’t what Tetsu was expecting. “What are you saying? This is _your_ jacket, Aomine-kun. You said you liked me wearing this.”

“Hah?” Aomine sat up. “What are you saying? Why would I have a high school jacket when I’m— _we’re_ —in middle school?” He wisely ignored his inner voice that said, _‘Admit it, though, you like the idea of him wearing your clothes somehow.’_

That seemed to take Tetsu aback, and he took a small pleasure in shocking his shadow. “Aomine-kun, we’re in second year high school.”

“What? No! You mean second year _middle_ school!” Aomine huffed. “Geez, Tetsu, maybe the reason you slept over here is you’re sick! Can’t believe you’re forgetting the time and date now.”

“Time and date…” Tetsu trailed off, seemingly in deep thought. Aomine couldn’t control his eyes which seemed to hyper-focus on the other’s lip, and the sight of hickeys peeking through. He was taken out of his focus when Tetsu asked, “What’s the year anyway, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine answered in a heartbeat, “2014.”

Tetsu shook his head. “No, it’s 2017.”

Right before Aomine could argue, Tetsu took out a large phone from _his_ side table whoa—it’s pretty much just _screen_ —and showed him the time and date that blared at him accusingly.

 _2017_.

Again, Aomine was stunned shock. However, this time, Tetsu wasn’t cutting him some slack. “Did you have a lapse in memory, Aomine-kun? You did hit your head pretty hard on the headboard last night.”

The shadow’s statement brought back the image of Naked Tetsu to Aomine’s mind and his cheeks flared. “T-That’s impossible!” Aomine denied, a bit too loudly. “W-We were just eating popsicles outside the convenience store last night, and I was sure I-I…” Aomine swallowed. “I…didn’t bring you home.”

 _‘If I did, I think I would be happier now than fucked up_. _’_

Tetsu stared at him some more, and Aomine began to feel bubble up in him. Tetsu seemed more threatening now more than ever, maybe it was the different look in his eyes now? His eyes did seem a bit bigger, but also harder than it was just last night.

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu began, his voice blank and somehow concerning, “It’s either you have a weird form of amnesia, or something very fictional happened, which while it’s very interesting to think about, I rather we don’t.”

That made Aomine frown. “You said some big stuff there, Tetsu. What are you trying to say?”

Tetsu sighed. “I’m saying, you really might have messed up your head last night, or maybe you were transported to the future or something.” He shrugged. “The second idea seems possible, but also fictional, so I’ll assume it’s the first one.”

However, Aomine wasn’t getting with that. The second idea seemed more plausible in his head, because _no way_ would he hit his head during s-stuff with Tetsu and lose his memories—he’s pretty sure he’d remember anything he does with him, after all. So, second it is then.

“Maybe I switched souls with my older self and-and now we’re in each other’s bodies!” Aomine concluded. “That would be so cool!”

Tetsu chuckled, and Aomine felt himself get warm. “It would be if it were plausible, Aomine-kun.” He paused. “No, I’ll call you Daiki-kun, so I know you’re not exactly the same.”

“Haaaaaah?” Aomine whined. “Oi, Tetsu, I’m the same Aomine Daiki, you know? Just…” He looks down at himself. “Smaller. But big too.” He nodded and grinned. “Yep, that’s about right.”

“Daiki-kun is Daiki-kun,” Tetsu insisted, and Aomine had to deflate at that. It was worth a shot. “Besides, you always did want me to call you by first name, right?”

Aomine looked at him, before looking away a bit with a small blush. “W-Well, before yeah…”

The chuckle that came from Tetsu made him blush even more. “Don’t worry, your present self does too, I just rather not since I’m used to calling him ‘Aomine-kun’ already.” He smiled softly. “But I can’t keep referring to you as Aomine-kun, since you aren’t him yet. So I hope Daiki-kun is okay.”

He kept his head turned to the side, missing the small amused smile on his shadow’s face. “Y-Yeah, it’s fine.” He wasn’t really used to this Tetsu—with his air of maturity that reminded him of strong police officers, and his new body. He brought his knees up to his chest, not minding how he might look ridiculous with how his big body looks like now. “Hey, Tetsu,” he began, “W-What’s the future like?”

Tetsu didn’t reply immediately, and Aomine had to wonder if he asked the right thing.

Finally, Aomine looked at Tetsu and frowned when he saw the smile gone from the other’s face. His eyes were blank again, and so was his expression. His hands were folded neatly on his lap, and seemed to be in deep thought. However, his thinking didn’t seem to last long when he finally looked back at Aomine’s stare.

Something in Aomine sank at the sight of his shadow’s face. A smile was back on, but it was something soft mixed with a bitter feeling. His eyes were softening as well, but there was something…strange that Aomine couldn’t understand and explain.

For a moment, Aomine thought Tetsu would hurt him when he saw his hand come up to him. He hid his flinch when the hand got closer, and stiffened when it reached his face. He knew it wasn’t _his_ face per se, but he could feel the warmth of the hand on his cheek, and…the slight _tremble_ that went with it.

“I…cannot tell you all about the future, I’m afraid, in case the second situation is the truth,” Tetsu began slowly, caressing his face, “But, in the likely event that the second is the truth, I _can_ tell you some things you might want to know.”

The tanned teen opened his mouth, then closed it again, “T-then, how is high school life?”

Tetsu’s smile grew softer and took away the bad stuff that kind of accompanied it. “Well, I’ll tell you about your life, is that okay?” Aomine nodded. “Like I said earlier, you go to Touou, and it’s one of the powerhouse schools of basketball. You are also the ace of the team.”

At this, Aomine beamed, completely oblivious to the pain that came out of Tetsu’s chest. “Whoa, seriously? A powerhouse school!” He whistled, then gave a cheeky grin, “Well, only the best basketball schools are for me, after all!” He yelped when Tetsu’s gentle caress stopped and pinched his cheek. “Oi!”

“I’m sorry, you just sounded very conceited for a moment I just had to,” the shadow deadpanned, “But your excitement is quite endearing, if I must say.”

Aomine flushed again. “W-What about you, Tetsu, how’s our unstoppable duo going?”

Tetsu’s hand froze for a few seconds, before it went back to his cheek in an even gentler caress. “Well, things have changed, Daiki-kun,” he replied a bit vaguely, “So I can’t say how that’s going right now.”

Now, Aomine was a basketball idiot, but he knew the look on Tetsu’s face—the same one he wore when talking about how he might have to quit the team a few months back. “Hey, Tetsu, did…something happen?” He paused. “Did something to us…the rest of us? Where…where are my stuff?”

The slightly bitter smile came back again, and Aomine wanted to punch himself for asking. “I cannot answer that too, I’m afraid.”

 _‘So something happened,’_ Aomine thought a bit bitterly. “Okay then. How are we—I mean, _what_ are we?” He looked down on himself, his earlier nakedness covered by a blanket, then back to Tetsu who was wearing a jacket— _his older self’s jacket oh shit it’s too big—_ and back to the hand on his face. His eyes continuously flickered back and forth though to the hickeys. “We were d-doing stuff, weren’t we? Well, you guys, uh us, older us—me, I mean—”

A thumb made its way to Aomine’s lips, and dark blue eyes widened at the action. The other fingers of Tetsu remained on his cheek, and while he noticed how it was straining his hand a bit, the realization of _Tetsu was getting old he’s getting bigger and bigger and stronger_ settled in heavily. The amused smile on the pale face did nothing to help the feeling of…dread and nervousness and something else in him.

“Daiki-kun,” Tetsu breathed out, and Aomine could see the small wrinkles just by the you— _older_ male’s mouth, “Yes, we were.” Tetsu paused and gulped audibly. “Right now, we…are more than friends. I can’t say how this all came to be, or why, but, that is the current situation.”

Suddenly, his ears grew deaf with the resounding sound of his heartbeat. The thumb gently grazed over his lips again, before Tetsu went to inspecting his whole face. His whole face must be big, Aomine mused, if Tetsu was taking his time. Maybe he should’ve checked out his face, see if he was still as good looking and if had wrinkles too.

But he didn’t want to, and he didn’t know why. Was it the earlier sight of Tetsu naked? Was it because he saw how Tetsu seemed to have _changed_?

He didn’t know, but whatever. Seeing this Tetsu, this aged-up, _amazing_ Tetsu, was enough for him. It wasn’t his eyes he was using exactly, but he bore the sight to mind.

As he bore it into his brain, what Tetsu said finally sank in. He was in _something_ with Tetsu. Relationship? Fuck buddies? He wasn’t sure, but the taste of ‘fuck buddies’ was shit in his mouth. Hopefully it was a relationship, that sounded nice. Tasted sweet too.

It should’ve confused him, hearing all this and all at once, but…it didn’t. It was strange, yeah, but it felt like…it was in place? Right? Nice? Although there was still uncertainty in him, the dominant feeling in him was something…nice.

“You don’t have to make the same decision, though.”

Aomine snapped his head in attention. “What?”

Tetsu’s smile reduced and turned melancholic. “It might be too much for you right now, especially with how you woke up, but when you…get back or whatever, you don’t have to pursue this _thing_ we have as well.”

The light haired male’s voice shocked Aomine into silence. It took him a while before he could speak again, saying, “I-I’m not against it. Kinda.” Tetsu raised a brow, and Aomine grew flustered, waving his hands in the air. “I-I mean, it’s kinda surprising, but when I think about it, not really? It makes me feel weird inside, hearing it, b-but not a bad weird!”

Tetsu was silent. Aomine was getting worried.

“T-Tetsu, oi, are you mad?”

Tetsu bent his head, keeping quiet, then, his shoulders shook and his other hand covered his mouth. “I-I’m sorry, but you are just adorable, D-Daiki-kun,” Tetsu said, keeping his laughter in, “Aomine-kun doesn’t stutter or anything anymore, so seeing this side of him—well, _you_ —is quite refreshing.” He shook some more. “It’s nice to see you like this.”

Aomine burst into red. “T-Tetsu, rude!” He huffed. “Here I was, thinking about you and us and me and you just!”

“Pft.”

“Tetsu!”

It took a few more seconds to compose himself, but when he did, Tetsu looked more at peace with the situation than earlier. Aomine wondered what was it that made him feel better.

“You okay now?” Aomine huffed. “Thanks for laughing at a kid like me, Tetsu.”

Tetsu nodded. “Yes, I apologize, but it was really amusing.” Sky blue eyes twinkled with mischief, and Aomine cracked a grin.

(He wondered how it looked like on his face now, because Tetsu suddenly looked soft all over again.)

“Aaaanyway,” Aomine drawled childishly, “What now?”

“Well,” Tetsu pondered, “It’s still quite early, the sun has barely peeked through the curtains, would you like to go back to bed?”

“Whoa, really? You, Tetsu, go back to sleep?” Aomine whistled, then grinned. “No school or skipping—oi!”

Tetsu pinched his cheek again, this time a bit more painful. “If Daiki-kun does not want me here, I can simply leave and go wherever. I’m here right now because I don’t think you would fare very well alone.” After speaking, Tetsu took back his hand and began to stand up.

“Wait—don’t leave!” Aomine acted without thinking and grabbed the older male’s hand. His force might have been too strong—or maybe he underestimated his strength now—as his pull dragged Tetsu down onto part of the bed and partly on the floor. “Shit, sorry.”

Blue met blue, one concerned and scared, the other blank. They kept their stare a bit longer, Aomine growing more and more nervous, until Tetsu sighed and pulled himself up. “Come on, scooch over.”

Aomine brightened up and hurriedly moved over. Tetsu looked at his excited figure and to Aomine’s surprise, suddenly dropped down his basketball shorts. “TETSU!”

His scream died out as the shorts him in the face. “Wear those, I don’t want to be beside you naked right now, Daiki-kun.”

It took a while for his words to sink in, and Aomine burned brightly. Immediately and messily, he wore the shorts—it was his after all, but it was adjustable so it could fit Tetsu just fine—as he tossed around the bed. He looked back at Tetsu, who was thankfully wearing boxers underneath, which were mostly covered by the large jacket.

Tetsu nodded at the sight in front of him—messy Aomine looking at him with confusion and admiration of sorts—and felt something warm in him, letting it show in his face. He bent a knee and pressed it into the mattress, and slowly got up the bed. Aomine moved over and made space, and when Tetsu was comfortable, he loosened up, both staring up the same ceiling.

“Hey, Tetsu.”

“Yes?”

 _‘Are you okay with this right now? Should I hug you? Do I give a good night or morning kiss?’_ “Thanks.”

“For?”

“Everything. And this, too.”

Aomine felt something shift beside him, and looked to his side. Tetsu was now lying on his side, facing him. Aomine followed suit and when their legs began to touch, Tetsu smiled again.

This must be the best smile he’s seen from Tetsu.

“You’re welcome,” Tetsu said, voice dropping into the spell of sleep, “Now, let’s sleep.”

His body seemed to think for him, and suddenly Aomine found himself hugging his shadow close. Tetsu did not complain. “Yeah. Night.”

When Aomine awoke again, he was seeing the same ceiling. However, this time the sound of his alarm clock rang in his ears, and he could see the clutter of basketball things all around his room. He could hear his mother’s voice shouting for him for breakfast, but not his heartbeat in his ears.

He looked to his side and lifted his covers, slightly disappointed to not see any Tetsu there.

With a sigh, he looked at the floor and saw his _normal_ slippers. Was it just a dream then?

Aomine sucked in his teeth, and buried his head in his pillow, letting out a loud groan. Really, what was that dream? Him and Tetsu, of all things!

It was weird.

But also, nice.

Tetsu seemed to really belong in his bed—his room, because now, the room felt _too_ big again.

Aomine forced himself to go back to sleep. Meh, if he was right, it was a holiday today. He needs more sleep.

Sadly, he didn’t notice how the room was messier than he left it, nor did he notice the small piece of paper haphazardly tucked between his math notebook and his wallet. He never will, because by the time he touches his stuff, his mother would have already cleaned it up and thrown the trash.

 

* * *

 

“Mmm, Tetsu, is this you?”

“Ah, yes, good morning, Daiki-kun.”

“D-Daiki?! Fuck, what happened while I was asleep?”

“Eh? Ah, Aomine-kun, is that really you?”

“Huh? Yeah. Had a weird dream, though. What’s up?”

“A weird dream? Did you perhaps dream about being in second year middle school again?”

“Oh shit, how’d you know?”

“How funny. I woke up earlier and came face to face with the second year middle school you in your body. I might have traumatized him, though.”

“…”

“Aomine-kun?”

“…I _knew_ my imagination wasn’t that good if I could think of you so vividly back then.”

“Excuse me?”

“…Nothing. I just realized that the images I had of you were so vivid, especially when I jack off. I thought it was just love but it was more, apparently.”

_**“Aomine-kun!”** _

 

* * *

 

_Take care of Tetsu. You’ll only realize how much he means to you too late._

_Don’t be like me. Be better than me. Than **us**._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr/twit for more content hihi @ ayykaashi!! ty for reading i hope yall have a nice day ahead c:


End file.
